1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ring assembly, and more particularly to a ring assembly for a pen, wherein adhesion of a decorative sticker of a barrel of the pen is reinforced, a gap between two conjunct sides of the sticker is concealed, and the aesthetic appeal of the pen is enhanced by the appearance of the ring assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Pens are widely used nowadays for writing, marking, drawing, etc., and one kind of conventional pen commonly used is shown in FIG. 5. The pen has a barrel (50), a sticker (51) adhered around an outer surface of the barrel (50), and a gap (501) defined between opposed ends of the sticker (51) which are conjunct when the sticker is adhered to the pen. The sticker (51) has a certain pattern in order to provide decorative or commercial meanings. When adhering the sticker (51) onto the barrel (50), the gap (501) is usually formed because an exact abutment of the two conjunct sides of the sticker (51) is seldom possible in mass production of the pens. After long-term use of the pen, the sticker (51) easily begins to peel off from the barrel (50) starting from the gap (510), due to the rubbing of a user's fingers against the sticker (51). Thus, the intention of providing the sticker is overcome as the pen will not have an attractive appearance and any message may no longer be legible.
Another kind of conventional pen (not shown) commonly used has a pattern printed directly onto a barrel. However, the method of printing the pattern directly onto the barrel is only able to print a simple pattern which may lose integrity after long-term use of the pen, and thus the pattern will become meaningless and unattractive.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a ring assembly for a pen to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.